Living Magic
Unnamed Dark Mages Akano Tokami Weiss Blüte Adam Warlock }} Living Magic (生活魔法 Seikatsu Mahō) is a form of Black Arts utilized by and various other mages which involves breathing life into something; this has almost countless functions, but by calling it 'almost countless' it would have implied that somebody tried to count what Living Magic could be used for, which renders 'countless' a bit of an oxymoron. Description Apparently an ancient, long forgotten form of Magic that brings things to life under the caster's control. Some creations of , mostly gigantic and powerful demons, have minds of their own, and continue his unknown evil quest. In "The Book of Zeref" it's written how to obtain and use this Magic. In any case, as stated directly above, Living Magic is a type of Magic that allows the user to bring life to something which is either inanimate or animate- it doesn't really matter if it's organic or not. When performing Living Magic, the user arranges a special type of Magic Seal referred to as the Brand of Death; which is common to all forms of the Black Arts; the Magic Seal itself is a dark purple and the numerous carved markings forming its center give off the visage of a demonic skull. The Brand of Death normally is highly corrosive, as indicated by the fact that once manifested into the current plane of existence, the skies darken and flowers begin to wilt. While in the skies, the Brand of Death begins to do something that normal Magic Seal is capable of- tap into the Ley lines ( , Rei Rain lit. Dragon's Vein), a virtually untapped, raw source of magical power that has filtered through the depths of the earth for years on end- they are alignments between places of magical power. Drawing that power up from beneath the earth and into the seal itself, the Brand of Death corrupts the magical energies of the ley lines, granting the Brand of Death the power to use the life-granting capabilities of the ley lines' magical power in order to manifest life energy, but by harnessing the full capabilities of the dark magic seal, this energy is corrupted and distorted, resulting in the forging of numerous different creatures from inanimate objects. Multiple creatures can be created simultaneously, and the caster can give their creations distinct appearances, personalities, and abilities. Some given abilities can be Magic itself. In most cases, the caster is able to control their creations, though all creations will cease to exist if the user dies. Creations Zeref's Creations *' ' (呪歌 (ララバイ) Rarabai, lit. Cursed Song): Lullaby is one of Zeref's evil creations and a Living Magic spell. In flute form it can't speak or move and its size is nearly 50 centimeters in length. It is probably made of wood and it has a skull with three eyes on one end. There is an oval-like cutout in the skull's brow. On the other end there are root-like cutouts. The flute can transform into a giant demon. In the full form the flute is nearly at 60–65 meters high. It has three eyes, two legs, two arms and one head. There are many cutouts in its body. The flute was once just a tool for "murder by curse" at first, which means that it curses the target and causes it to die. After getting into dark Mage Zeref's hands, he further developed it into a Magical flute, called "mass-curse murder magic" that is capable of putting a death curse on everyone who hears its melody except for the Caster. Whoever hears Lullaby’s song (aside from the Caster) will die. *' ' (デリオラ Deriora): Deliora is an evil demon created by the Black Mage Zeref and a Living Magic spell. Also known as the Demon of Destruction, it is responsible for countless deaths, among them the parents of Gray Fullbuster. Deliora looks like a giant demon. His skin is blue and on his head was something that resembles a helmet. Before it was brought to the Galuna Island, which was around 10 years ago, Deliora had been destroying cities in the North of the continent, one of them being the Isbin area. After Ur froze it with the unmeltable Iced Shell, it was sealed in an iceberg on the Northern continent. Around 3 years ago, Lyon and his comrades brought it from Brago to Galuna Island. Deliora could shoot powerful beams from his mouth. It was extremely destructive, so much so that it destroyed an entire town with one blast. Hades' Creations *' ' ( , Ribāsu Dēmon: Nemishisu lit. Reverse Devil on the Path of Evildoing: Wrath of God): Reverse Demon: Nemesis, also referred to as "Demon's Dancing Children and Heaven's Judges" is a basic Living Spell, and one of the most common types of Etherious (or rather, summon-type demons) summoned by the Books of Zeref; the method of how to manifest them is located in Chapter 4, Section 12 of Volume 4: Surely This Information Won't Fall into the Wrong Hands. When summoning the Nemesis, the caster arranges the Brand of Death; which is common to all forms of the Black Arts; the Magic Seal itself is a dark purple and the numerous carved markings forming its center give off the visage of a demonic skull- using it, the user taps into the ley lines beneath the earth, which has an abundance of magical power, dragging out that untapped energy and allowing the Brand of Death to absorb it, corrupting its purity (not in that way) before projecting it downwards upon the earth- by using scrap iron and all other sorts of alloys, this results in the forging of numerous different creatures from inanimate objects. The Nemesis demons come in all shapes and sizes, but they're generally humanoid, with each monster having a black body with lines through their bodies of a predetermined colour depending on the elemental power that they use. The Nemesis demons are each known to be fairly powerful, attacking the enemy via expanding their limbs into vicious-looking tentacles which rocket into the enemy at high speeds and astounding force- just the mere force of the impact is capable of shattering steel and piercing straight through barriers of magical energy. Not only that, a Nemesis demon is capable of launching spheres of elemental energy from their tentacles at the opponent. Alma's Creations *'Toy Maker' (玩具メーカー Omocha Mēkā): When Alma feels alone, she creates several toy companions. Like other creations these toys may have a mind of their own. *'Monster Maker' (モンスター Monusto Mēkā): When she feels anger or rage, Alma's magic forms large monsters. These usually end with mass destruction. Oberon's Creations * : During the Dark Ages in Álfheimr, the Elven king, Oberon used his refined magical abilities to use Living Magic to create the 72 Seraphs, and they lead the battle against Allah, a high-class entity that wreck havoc, despair, famine, drought and death across the continent. Other Creations *' ' (生きている (アライブ) Ikete Iru (Araibu)) To utilize this spell there must be several preparations made. The caster(s) must first find a large area, such as a village and then use it on the ground. Then once the Magic has been activated, the area will glow red and form a large Magical Circle. Every inanimate object within the circle then gains life and become large, serpentine monsters. This monsters can be cut, frozen or grilled and, like the , they taste extremely bad. It appears that when the Magic is used too often, the monsters Take Over the caster. Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Black Magic